A Misshappen Adventure
by MisaoLotusFlower
Summary: sorry no good at summary. so read and find out. Disclamer: don't own nothin' just love the anime/manga. plaese reveiw tell me what you think. first fanfic please go easy on me i don't take critisizum that well.
1. Chapter 1

**A****Mishappen****Adventure**

This time I was sure I was going to die. I can't remember the last time this happend, I don't think I've ever been as afraid as I was at this moment, this guy... well I thought he was weak but... the dude ran away, a lot. So you know how you think cowards who run away a lot are weak, everyone does so I decided to face him head on and it turns out this guy wasn't weak at all, his running 'scared' was leading to something bigger... much bigger.

He had 'friends' with him, damn bastard tricked me, ha! he thinks he's so big coz he has his friends with him. Tch loser. So here I was ready to challenge him one on one and what does he do, he calls out his friends. The next thing I knew I was being pounded.

Now, as he readied his final blow I stared him in the eyes, not prepared to look away until the last of my life is drawn from my body. I saw the blade come down hard and fast, I couldn't take it any more, I closed my eyes waiting for death. It never came, but I still kept my eyes closed, just in my eyes were closed tight I thought about the time I first met 'his' son.

He was about my age at that time, he seemed nice but I was wary, who could blame me, I still couldn't trust anyone and I knew that I shouldn't. Those thoughts are the ones that got me through the hard times in my life. The only person I can trust is his father Nagi... but there was something about him and I don't know what... but... there was definately something he wasn't like the rest of the people I've met throughout my life. It's just that, I can't put my finger on what it is that's different. Grrrrrrrrr! It's so damn confusing. I mean one minute he's my rival the next he acts like we're almost best friends. Right thats it, I give up tryin' to figure this out coz it's really startin' to piss me off.

Nothin's happened up till now so I opened my eyes. There standing in front of me was the last person I expected to see, he was breathing hard as if he'd just been running a marathon... and me, well I was still thinking I was hallucinating I mean he wouldn't be here right... he'd be elsewere doing something better or more important than helping me right. Anyway I really don't care anymore, and that was my last thought before I blacked out.


	2. 2 Chapter 2

**Disclamer: don't own anything, so don't sue.**

**sorry my update took so long my computer keeps playing up and it is really starting to piss me of. also sorry if this chapter seems rushed and bad spelling.**

Chapter 2

It's too dark I can't see... a blade, 'him' and... I wonder... wait am I dead... where am I. Huh? What? What is that buzzing? Wait, not buzz, voice, but whose? It sounds like, no... maybe... nah don't think so. Maybe if I listen closer... ah! Nagi... no Negi! Why is... ah, that's right he saved me... what the hell was he thinking I had everything under control. As I open my eyes I see him and his his dad but I still don't know know where I am. This place is almost, whats the word... familiar.

"Yo" I say, they both turn to me "where am I?"

"Oh!" exclaimed Nagi "Kotaro you're awake."

"Well," explained Negi "we're in the place where I found you" (no wonder it's familiar) "after you blacked out I covered you with my cloak and awaited my dad's arrival."

"Uhhhh... thanks." I mumbled, really not wanting to thank him. Damn it! I really hate him sometimes.

"Hehehe you worried us for a second there" said Nagi.

"Huh..." I say "...sorry" I add as a last minuet thought.

Then Nagi started checking my vital signs to make sure I was okay, I mean come on it's gonna take a lot more than that to keep me down. I'm compleatly fine I got a bit of a headach and some dry mouth but that's to be expected I had been out for... actually how long had I been out.

"Nagi?" I questioned " how long was I out?

Negi turned to look at his dad. "well... um..." Nagi struggled. He then turned to Negi and shrugged with a sheepish smile, Negi rolled his eyes slightly amused, I gotta admit it was quite amusin' watchin' him squirm. Nagi isn't really the time keepin' type. Negi answered my question insted,

"About seven" he looked at his watch "maybe eight hours"

"Hn" I mumbled " so are we goin' home any time soon my back is real sore from lyin' on this floor"

"Yeah lets go" the other two said.

**so tell me if you liked it or. again sorry if it's rushed but it was finished at 12:15 last night and i was nackered so sorry. no flames please i'm a very sensitive person and don't take well to criticisum. ideas are always welcome, constructive criticisum is welcome and if you dont like it then please! break it to me gentally.**

**;) love Misao Lotus Flower ;3**


End file.
